1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of telecommunication switching. In particular, this invention is related to the integration of wireless telecommunication switching and wireline telecommunication switching within a single switch.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
Presently, telecommunication switching has evolved on separate paths. Wireline switching, or conventional telephony switching has evolved over the last century with a very well-developed set of protocols, standards, and network topologies. Wireless switching, much newer, has evolved with yet a different set of protocols, standards, and network topologies. Some of the differences between wireless and wireline switching are unavoidable given the different communication media involved in the different technologies. However, the differences in the two systems have largely resulted in disparate systems for switching wireless calls and wireline calls throughout the public telecommunication network.
The public wireless network and the public wireline network obviously must connect together at various points. Wireless subscribers and wireline subscribers need to be able to communicate with each other. In the current art, this intercommunication between the two types of networks is accomplished through specialized complexes of hardware. Such a hardware complex includes a wireline telecommunication switch and a wireless telecommunication switch together with specialized hardware to tie the two together. The problem with these hardware complexes is that they require a great deal of space, power, and maintenance. Additionally, software resources and processing resources are wasted because the wireline and wireless switches have many elements in common.
FIG. 1 shows conceptual software stacks for a wireline switch and a wireless switch. Notice that the telecom software module 101 and the base software module 102 is duplicated in the two switches. What is needed is a way to use the same telecom software module and base software module for both wireline and wireless telecommunication within a single integrated telecommunication switch. Such a scheme would eliminate much of the redundant hardware and software involved in achieving wireless and wireline functionality at the same switching point in a network. In order to accomplish this integration, a way must be devised to allow the wireless and wireline software modules to share the telecom software module and the base software module without creating any dependencies on each other.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing an integrated wireless and wireline telecommunication switch. The integrated switch operates with both wireless and wireline networks to provide direct communication between the two. The integrated switch of the present invention greatly reduces space, power consumption, and complexity of switching centers which provide communication between wireless and wireline telecommunication networks. The integrated switch also makes it possible for some wireless and wireline subscribers to be connected without using any other switches in the network.
The integrated switch of the present invention includes hardware and software to implement both wireless and wireline telecommunication switching functions. The software which operates the integrated switch is an integrated wireless and wireline software load which includes a shared base software layer and a shared telecom software layer which communicate with each other and other layers. The software includes both a wireless software layer and a wireline software layer. Special software modules called aspect tables which contain one or more software gate structures of procedure variables allow the wireless and wireline software loads within the switch to be executed within a single call without creating direct dependencies on each other. The wireless and wireline software loads can bind procedures into the aspect tables. The aspect tables of the present invention can reside either within the shared telecom software layer or within a shared common software library.
The integrated switch which implements the present invention includes a switching matrix, an input/output module, and a processor core which includes processing elements and memory. In addition, the switch includes both a wireline peripheral module and a wireless peripheral module, both connected to the switching matrix. The wireline peripheral module includes peripheral devices for interfacing the switch to the wireline network. The wireless peripheral module includes peripheral devices for interfacing the switch to the wireless network. The processor core together with software which implements the present invention provides a means for performing the various functions required to switch calls through and between the wireless and wireline networks.
The integrated switch of the present invention is connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and a base station controller (BSC) which includes connections for one or more base transceiver stations (BTS). In the preferred embodiment, the switch is also connected to signal transfer points (STP""s) having access to service control point (SCP) databases. The STP""s and SCP""s allow the switch to communicate with an advanced intelligent network (AIN) or wireless intelligent network (WIN). Integrated signaling links can be used to communicate IS-41, transaction capabilities application part (TCAP), and signaling system 7 (SS7) messages needed for call processing, services, AIN and WIN.
The integrated switch of the present invention allows new and more efficient functionality when switching calls between wireless and wireline subscribers. This new functionality is especially evident when calls are switched between wireless and wireline subscribers where both are served by the same switch. In this case, the subscribers do not need to have their calls routed through any other switches. When such a wireless subscriber calls the wireline subscriber the switch receives an origination message from the wireless subscriber, sends a set-up request to the wireline subscriber, sends an alerting message to the wireless subscriber, completes the connection to the wireline subscriber, and then completes a complete telecommunication signal path between the wireless and wireline subscribers. Only the integrated switch of the present invention is needed to complete the path. If such a wireline subscriber wishes to call a wireless subscriber, the integrated switch determines a location for the wireless subscriber through a request to a home location register. The switch then pages the wireless subscriber and completes the connection. Again, only the integrated switch is required to complete the connection. The integrated switch of the present invention can also complete simultaneous wireline and wireless calls through an integrated trunk which is connected to a wireline end-office.
The software which implements many aspects of the present invention can be stored on a media. The media can be magnetic such as diskette, tape or fixed disk, or optical such as a CD-ROM. Additionally, the software can be supplied via the Internet or some type of private data network. The input output module of the integrated switch includes input/output devices which can read storage media containing the software.